1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control mechanisms, and particularly, to a control valve.
2. Description of Related Art
Control valves are widely applied in many fields such as hydraulic equipment, to control the flow of a liquid or gas. A commonly used control valve often includes two controls, which are switched during use, for controlling the supply to the hydraulic equipment. However, the commonly used control valve has a poor structure and is prone to switching between the two controls accidently, thereby generating a potential safety hazard to the hydraulic equipment.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.